Marigold Pollen
Marigold Pollen is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. She is one of the protagonists of the fanfiction Fairy Tail: Next Generation. Appearance Marigold has green eyes and light brown hair that reaches past her shoulders. She almost always keeps it down, never bothering to pull it back unless necessary. Her body is quite curvy, having wide hips, large breasts, and such. Her Fairy Tail stamp is placed above her left breast, right where her heart is. She says the reasoning is because a girl who had once bullied her harassed her when Marigold had announced she'd like to join Fairy Tail, claiming she ought to put her guild mark on her breast where she proceeded to mercilessly punch her. Marigold dresses in many spring colors, being a plant mage and a lover of flowers. Many of her dresses and skirts are floral patterned or light colors. In many cases, she keeps her purse/satchel tightly over her shoulder, letting it hang down alongside her hip. Which is useful because it holds a pocket dimension inside, allowing her to hold as much as she pleases in it at once. However, the weight of the purse doesn't change, which causes much difficulty. Personality Marigold is rather calm and collect, considered by Laurie one of the only "normal" people in the guild. She isn't quick-tempered but tends to take offense to specific things, especially when it comes to her physical appearance and high sex appeal. She is rather modest and considered motherly by many in some cases. Many joke that rather than Liddan's girlfriend, Marigold behaves like his mother seeing how she practically raises him. Marigold holds a great amount of value for her friends, seeing she lacked in them growing up, becoming very protective over them when they are hurt for any reason at all. However, she often values others happiness over her own, which can lead to her putting herself in harms way. She loves plants, being a hardcore gardener and growing many of her own fruits and vegetables, and sharing her odd seeds with others, such as Jude and Molly. This love for plants actually shifts her personality at times, making her a bit more serious and/or violent, as her violent threats when Lugi had been eating her squash prior to their meeting. History Battle of Pride Marigold was raised in the town called Pride. She was always an outcast due to her family's sketchy history, and how few friends in her youth. At the age of 5 she was first killed in an accident where she had been pushed out of a window by fellow students in her school. Having died for the first time, her body released the Syramin to heal her body, killing others to do so. Marigold killed countless citizens of Pride, until the town was evacuated, and soon many different forces attempted to defeat her. All were unsuccessful. Fairy Tail and several other guilds arrived to take her down, however, Rosemary arrived with a way to subdue Marigold using an Everstone Ellabentra had given her. Thanks to Lucy, Marigold is saved, continuing to live in Pride with her family. She lives through much torment and suffering, living with little to no friends as she grew up. Tobias arrives in Pride, befriending her. Marigold helps him find a home in an abandoned barn in "Dan's Field". Marigold Blooms Marigold is only 7 at the start of Marigold Blooms, and she has just met Tobias. The story begins with her meeting Tobias again after their first encounter, where she's trying to win him over as a friend. Tobias, however, can't remember her name, or their first encounter all too well. He discusses his dissatisfaction with the barn Marigold had initially shown him, which is now his home. He enlists her to help him renovate the barn, asking for hinges. Marigold goes to Benny's Hardware store, ran by an older man named Benny, who's granddaughter died in the Battle of Pride. He has an older basset hound named Leonidas, who serves as a loyal yet lazy companion. Though he appears stoic, he helps Marigold without hesitation, even going to the trouble of heading to the barn and does the hard labor himself with Tobias. As the sun goes down and Benny plans to leave, he offers to take Marigold home. Tobias does it instead, and the two begin to walk home together. Suddenly, while on their way, Tobias loses his memory due to the consistent use of his magic, which sucks away his memory for power. He begins to panic, asking Marigold where they are. Marigold asks Tobias if he knew who she was, and he shook his head. She then realized that Tobias didn't forget her name or their previous encounters because he didn't care, but because he had a dangerously weak memory. She promises Tobias to take care of, even if she can't remember him. Thus, beginning a friendship. When Marigold is 14, Tobias rapes her multiple times, claiming that she owes him for his kindness to her over the years. After a month, Marigold asks why he has done this to her, and he said it was because she was easy. In response, she attempts to flee, refusing to let him touch her. He then violently forces himself on her, throwing her out into the rain naked. She then learns she's pregnant, hiding this fact from Tobias. When she's close to labor, Tobias discovers this fact and goes home, violently attacking her so she'll have a miscarriage while possessed by Lucard. She gives birth to her daughter Lilly, despite the assault, but Lilly is taken by Tobias--free of possession--letting Marigold believe her daughter had died. Marigold leaves Pride, traveling the world while trying to escape her family and Tobias. She at some point becomes the leader of a drug-dealing ring in Bosco, until she befriends Titan and leaves the profession. She eventually wanders into Fitlyn Ports, beginning our story. Synopsis Marigold Arc Marigold arrives in Fitlyn Ports, passing through the town on her long journey around the world. She is approached by Mayor Carson Bradley, who flirts with her in an irritable fashion. She sends him away with a smart remark, only angering him. As he attempts to grab her, she gives him a roundhouse kick to the face, then runs from his now pursuing men. While running on the roofs of buildings, she doesn't make a jump over an alley, falling into it and on top of Liddan Dragneel, who was on a job with his family to subdue Bradley. After apologizing and fixing his wounds, Marigold then plans to leave, only to be followed by Malcon and Liddan who insist they stay together and have some fun. She agrees, and they all spend the day together. After going to a restaurant for lunch, they both discuss how they got to Fitlyn Ports, Marigold explaining how she's just passing through--as she is a homeless wanderer--and Liddan claiming he was on a job to capture and expose the criminal mayor of the town. This leads Marigold to believe that he might be a mage from Fairy Tail, as he has a striking resemblance to his father--but before she can ask, Mayor Carson Bradley enters the restaurant and spots Marigold. She thanks Liddan for spending time with her, then jumps from the window, later to be captured by Bradley's men. She is brought back to his lair beneath the City Hall, hung upside down as Bradley prepares to seek revenge for his torment. However, Marigold breaks free from her restraints, fighting off Bradley's men until she is once again restrained by Bradley's Earth Magic, where he violently stretches her body by pulling her arms and legs. Liddan and Malcon arrive, attacking Bradley, allowing Marigold to escape from his torture. Bradley creates a deep hole, imprisoning the three of them as he escapes. Marigold reveals her abilities as a Plant Mage by planting a seed that sprouted into a 10 story stalk, allowing them escape. Marigold passes out from loss in energy, as Liddan defeats Bradley. Liddan waits with Marigold until she awakes, explaining what happened, and exposing the truth that he's from Fairy Tail. He offers her a chance to join, but before she could answer, the rest of Liddan's party rejoins them. Liddan introduces Marigold to his family, only to have Happy announce the fact that Marigold was shirtless, as her shirt was stolen by Malcon. Marigold attempts to chase after Malcon to retrieve her shirt, only to find her legs are severely injured and it's difficult to walk. Liddan picks her up, once again asking Marigold if she wants to join Fairy Tail. She asks what he would do if she said no, Liddan claims he would take her anyway. Marigold then says, "Veni, vedi, veci" as she allows Liddan to take her, thus accepting his offer for her to join Fairy Tail. Liddan travels with his family and Marigold back to Magnolia by train. When they arrive, he introduces her to Gideon, who then mentions Sylvie to her. Nashi then suggests Marigold visits Fairy Hills to find a place to live, Liddan and Malcon tag along. When they arrive, they meet Erza, who is the current caretaker of Fairy Hills. As Liddan attempts to enter, she surrounds him with swords, claiming boys aren't allowed. However, she happily welcomes Malcon. Nashi, Malcon, and Marigold all enter Fairy Hills, taking the tour. They run into Laurie, who was repairing something within the house (the only exception to the no boys rule beside the exceeds). After learning the rent is 150,000 jewels, Marigold takes Nashi's offer to room with her and the three leave Fairy Hills to rejoin Liddan, and return to the guildhall. Redmoon Shield Arc Marigold and Nashi spend their first night as roommates, Nashi claiming she made a good roommate because she didn't snore. They go to the guildhall, meeting Liddan and Malcon. Nashi claims she needs a job to pay rent, subtly hinting Marigold ought to help her since they are living together. As Nashi goes to pick out a job, Marigold asks Liddan if he goes on many jobs. He claims he only goes on some because his parents take his money and put it into his savings, which he can't obtain until he's 18. She realizes he has no clue what his plans are after he moves out at 18. Marigold then approaches Lucy, who claims Liddan only has 170,000 jewels, which would last him about a month. Marigold insists he go on the job with her and Nashi, to start making some money. Malcon tags along from boredom, not wanting to miss out. They go to the Request Board and decide on a job in Maniford, provided by a man named Harold Monte. They take the job and go out to Maniford to meet Monte. As they meet him, he explains why he wants them to destroy a dark guild known as Redmoon Shield. The go to the guild, waiting at the outside to come up with a plan. Liddan suggests they use Marigold's Weed Magic she displayed earlier when entering Fairy Tail for the first time. As transporting 4 people was draining, she uses Spontaneous Weed Magic that randomly transports each of them anywhere a plant can grow inside the building. Liddan, Nashi, and Marigold all are lucky, ending up in a hidden area, while Malcon transports in a flowerpot in the middle of the room. As he distracts the rest of the Redmoon guild, they go into the guild master's quarters. They open the unlocked door to the master's room, and find who they assume to be the master, who claims he is "The Puppeteer". Moments later, Malcon arrives behind them. Marigold points out the fact that Malcon has a knife, which he denies despite it's obvious placement. Nashi approaches him, not seeing him as a threat, and Malcon cuts her hand, drawing blood. Malcon flies over to the master with the knife, who takes it and casts a spell over it, allowing him control over Nashi as well. Realizing that both Malcon and Nashi were under the control of the Puppeteer, Marigold grabs onto Liddan, using her weed magic to let them escape. They reappear outside the guildhall, where Liddan responds angrily to Marigold, as she had abandoned his sister and friend. However, Marigold faints from exhaustion of the spell she casts. As they arrive in town, free from the guild members, Marigold explains her observations. She claims that both the alleged guild master and Monte were puppets, as both of them had visible bandages wrapping fresh wounds. Thus, the real Puppeteer had drawn blood from them and was using them. Disguising themselves, they enter a tavern in hopes to find more information from listening to the conversations and discussion of those present inside the tavern. Liddan claims the idea was taught to him by Erza, explaining how she'd retired 12 years ago. Marigold asks the bartender about Redmoon, who claims to know nothing apologetically. A bar attendee who over heard he request offers to tell them about Redmoon if either of them could beat him at a drinking game. Marigold plays, winning however becoming heavily drunk from doing so. The man claims that the person he came into their once good and lawful guild and changed everything was a young beautiful woman, who slowly began to control everyone within the guild. He explains he was the former master, and that he had escaped from getting drunk, allowing him to be free of any of the woman's control. Felicity and Zailo Arc While the Seven Deadly Sins are in Oshibana Town, they break into the archives of Sorcerer Magazine to steal a picture of Marigold, taken from the time she was on the cover for joining Fairy Tail. When Felicity and Zailo first join the guild, Marigold is mentioned several times by other guild members, only for them to immediately forget who she is. Red Curse Arc After abandoning their hijacked train to follow the seven deadly sins into the woods, Team Red Curse find a tavern with the Edolas Marigold working in. She serves the group, behaving friendly with them until her boss interrupts. Trivia * Marigold never left the town of Pride until after her pregnancy. However, she went on to live in many different places for short lengths of time as she traveled. * She's a pretty good cook, but was absolutely terrible in the kitchen up until she left home. * The garden Marigold made in the woods was her very first successful garden she ran all on her own. In Pride, she often helped her mother and father in their garden, and she tried to make a hidden box garden in Bosco, but wild animals kept eating at it. She didn't tell her workers about it, but they found it and would take turns to try and ward off all the animals that attacked it. Marigold, however, found her men at the garden and discontinued it, frightened that she'd ruined her reputation with the men if they knew about her love for plants and gardening. * Leonidas was the name of Marigold's dog, she inherited him from an old man named Benny who ran a hardware store in Pride. He died and left Marigold to care for his dog. He's a basset hound, and lived several years after he came into Marigold's care. * Marigold realized she was in love with Liddan when washing the dishes. * Sylvie and Nashi would often join Marigold for sleepovers before and after Liddan moved in. Liddan was always kicked out when they came to sleepover following his arrival in her house. * Marigold has many types of strange and extraordinary stories to tell. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Main Character